The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0025’.
‘LANZ0025’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0025’ has yellow and white flowers, excellent flower production, large plant size and uniform widely spreading plant habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0025’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in July 2013 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was identified as ‘Balucwite’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,661) a commercially available variety having white flowers with a yellow center and a smaller plant size. The male parent of ‘LANZ0025’ is unknown.
The seed was sown in January 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘LANZ0025’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2015.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0025’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.